


Indestructible Bonds(For The Heaven-themed Nalu Day Event and Gift Exchange at TheCelestialDragonsPalace)

by MillennialStarGazer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Poetry, Romance, Valentine's Day, millennialstargazer, superfreakerz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillennialStarGazer/pseuds/MillennialStarGazer
Summary: A grand saga of timeless love eternal— an indestructible bond like no other that stands the test of time. The story of Natsu and Lucy's intimate relationship over the course of different arcs in the anime/manga and movies as told in the form of poem. Submission for thecelestialdragonpalace's Heaven— themed Nalu Valentine's Day Celebration and a gift for the lovely superfreakerz as part of the Valentine's Day exchange. (Nalu-centric with hints of Endlu). Enjoy!





	Indestructible Bonds(For The Heaven-themed Nalu Day Event and Gift Exchange at TheCelestialDragonsPalace)

**Indestructible Bonds**

* * *

 

**Prompts: Heaven for the Nalu Valentine's Day Event from thecelestialdragonpalace and Valentine's Day**

**Genres: Romance, Fantasy, Friendship/Family, and Poetry**

**Pairing: Nalu (Natsu x Lucy) with small hints of Endlu (E.n.d. Natsu X Lucy)**

**Characters: Natsu/E.N.D, Lucy , Team Natsu, Zeref Dragneel, Acnologia, and Igneel**

**Rating: K-T for some violence, references to death, as well as some mature and dark themes. Reader Discretion is advised for those younger than 12 or 13 years and/or anyone who may not at the level of development (maturity) to handle such heavy subject matter . Side note: Please use your own judgment and proceed with caution before deciding to read If uncertain as to whether you're comfortable with such themes.**

**_Summary:_ ** _A grand saga of timeless love eternal— an indestructible bond like no other that stands the test of time. The story of Natsu and Lucy's intimate relationship over the course of different arcs in the anime/manga and movies as told in the form of poem. Submission for thecelestialdragonpalace's Heaven— themed Nalu Valentine's Day Celebration and a gift for the lovely superfreakerz as part of the Valentine's Day exchange. (Nalu-centric with hints of Endlu). Enjoy!_

 

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, it's your girl millennialstargazer back with another fic yet again! This time, it's an entry in the form of a poem for the celestialdragonpalace's heaven-themed Nalu Valentine's Day Event while also being a gift for my friend superfreakerz— a terrific writer in her own right. Hope you enjoy it Jules! It's not quite an AU—though hopefully it's to your satisfaction anyway on account of Nalu being one of your main OTPs like mine. Now, without futher ado, here's the poem. Enjoy!** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Fairytail doesn't belong to me—but the most honourable Hiro-sensei!** _

* * *

_"My love for you will outlast this beach, this ocean, this planet."_

**(Scarlet Blackwell: I Am Fallen)**

* * *

_"You wanted to join Fairytail, right?"_

_Truer words never spoken until that one fine day_  
_Just hours after in a town bustling with life by the sea_  
_Where the story of Natsu and Lucy a tale of dragon_

_and his celestial princess first began_  
_all those years ago_

_Maiden of the stars_  
_Out and about in the bustling streets of a town by the sea_  
_In that gilded cage once called home no longer_  
_Free at last—plain for any to see_  
_Seeking on a journey_  
_Her own path in life_

_Oh, but how she is nearly ensnared by the deceptive charms of_

_a notorious charlatan with purple flames_  
_Lo and behold the spell broken by_

_an enigmatic youth with an penchant for flames that would only day claim her heart_  
_True love always wins_  
_Conquers all_  
_It is said_

_Hours later_  
_Lavish soirée of the most high in all of the seven seas_  
_Unassuming zodiac wielder_  
_So many unfortunate souls board_  
_The man they call Bora_  
_An unseemly sort_  
_Masquerading as Salamander_

_Young maidens_  
_Celestial wizard_  
_But look— can't you see?_  
_The one and only true salamander arriving to save the day!_

_Fraud defeated_  
_Hooray!_  
_Destruction around_  
_Oh no!_  
_A particular wizard in disbelief_  
_Dragon on the lam_  
_From the law no doubt_

_"You wanted to join Fairytail right?"_  
_Words echoing inside the fair maiden's mind_  
_More than keen to let_  
_Fairytail's pyro wild child lead the way to the guild she called home_  
_Eternal bond forged from that day forward_

_Time flies_  
_Fast forward_  
_New guild_  
_New life_  
_Like a bird to flight_  
_See how Lucy soars!_  
_How she thrives!_  
_Oh but little do any know what fate has in store_  
_Phantoms knocking on Fairies's door with the stellar mage in their sights_

_Lady of cosmos fallen in hand of the foes_  
_For ransom you see_  
_But what's this?_  
_Salamander's here to save the day_  
_An angel falling from the heavens_  
_Always there to catch his future beloved_

_Tears of a once captive runaway flowing like cascading rain_  
_Drowning in self-regret_  
_Truth of the Heartfilia heiress's identity brought to light_  
_Oh, how she has no choice to flee_  
_How her spirit yearned to spread her wings and fly_  
_How she yearned to be free_  
_How she yearned to leave it all behind_

_Never fear_  
_The fire breather is here_  
_Unwavering loyalty like no other that even gods would envy_  
_There with a word and encouraging smile to remind her who's truly meant to be_  
_How her heart skips at beat_  
_Never once does he stray from_  
_her side_

_A whole new world_  
_So similar, so peculiar , so alien_  
_New-fanged reality not entirely like the fairies own_  
_Nothing left but a pile of ashes_  
_Is what the foe will be if they touch a hair on the head of the dragon's soulmate_  
_Just like the phantoms_

_Falling Snow_  
_A chill in the air_  
_Winter is here_  
_Trial of ages draws near_  
_Sacred island under scorching rays of tropic sun_  
_What horror it brings_  
_Sheer panic, shooting through fire prince's veins_  
_His future beloved nearly crushed before his very eyes_  
_Till ingenuity saves the day_  
_Let the records show to never trifle with the dynamic trio_

_Black wings of death looming above_  
_Strikes terror into Lucy's heart_  
_All seems lost_  
_Spark of hope_  
_How Natsu cannot bear for his dear friend to be in such woe_  
_Warm Touch of his hand all she needs to believe again_

_Seven long years_  
_Frozen in time_  
_Seven long years_  
_Winds of change of the horizon_  
_Seven long years_  
_Fairies finally home_  
_Departure of a illustratious spirit of a patriarch from the world like a shot to his Daughter's heart_  
_A kind word from the man with fire in his veins_  
_all in all, grief never her cross alone to bear_

_Golden dog days of summer_  
_Arrival of a long sister that child of the zodiac never knew_  
_A father's dying wish_  
_Time in crisis_  
_Begins to tick_  
_Snake in the grass_  
_Betrayal all abound_  
_Sorrow in a the heart of a maiden stolen away_  
_Fans the flame of a dragon's God's rage_  
_time begins to tick_

_Friend of the constellations defied sands of time_  
_Victory at hand_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Where could she be?_  
_Heaven knows_  
_Never fear_  
_Natsu is here to catch his most precious falling star_

_Season of games_  
_Come one come all_  
_tournament of glory_  
_Come one, come all_  
_Grand Spectacles, festivities galore_  
_Come one, come all_  
_A chance to rise to the top_  
_Come one, come all_  
_Winner take all_  
_Come one, come all_  
_Truly the best show for miles around!_  
_Come one, come all_

_Metropolis bustling with life_  
_Jewel of Fiore_  
_Arena of champions_  
_Fairies seek to reclaim their former glory_  
_Celestial maiden versus crimson witch_  
_Valiant effort the likes some have never seen_

_Alas, an innocent and illustrious writer captive!_  
_But wait, don't you see?!_  
_Salamander to the rescue_  
_Such flimsy constraints no match for a dragon's fire_

_Now who has the upper hand?_  
_Why Now the princess of the constellations of course!_  
_Salamander watching his most dear friend from afar_  
_See how she shines from the sacred heavens itself!_  
_Could the leader of Fairytail's strongest team be more proud?_

_Deception and trickery in the air_  
_A match rigged in favour of the opponent_  
_What a humiliating defeat!_  
_Such a devastating blow!_  
_Illustrious celestial crumpled on ground_  
_All magic energy depleted as if a precious well run dry_  
_Demeaning jeers in ruthless crowds_  
_Too much for a fallen maiden to bear_  
_Rest assured that her despondent cries do not fall on dear ears_  
_Never fear Prince of flames sees all_  
_An open hand reaching_  
_Some reinvigorating words_  
_All that's needed for his princess to rise again_

_A chance for Lucy to redeem herself in the arena at least_  
_Naval battle_  
_All systems go_  
_Oh but little do the fairies know_  
_Alas, a disastrous turn for the worse_  
_A battered wizard knocked to and fro_  
_As if nothing more than a mere rag doll_  
_Such brutality at the hands of another_

_Falling, falling_  
_Plummeting_  
_Dropping like a stone_  
_Hands catching the celestial_  
_Unresponsive_  
_Dead to the world_  
_All it takes for a dragon's blood to boil in veins_

_Eyes of honey-brown opening to friends all around_  
_A moment in time_  
_Faith of a dragon's most precious treasure_  
_Steady like the river_  
_Guiding force that drives to the finish line_

_Setting sun_  
_Rising moon_  
_Night falling_  
_An enigma with a familiar face_  
_Another moment in time_  
_Intimate beyond compare_  
_Heads touch_  
_Hearts connected in time_

_Sinister forces of another era_  
_All around_  
_Blink of an eye_  
_Alas, life blood spilled_  
_Final exit of a most treasured star from this world_  
_All in all fuel for a grief-stricken fire wizard's rage_

_Fate of all humanity at stake_  
_Battle over_  
_Order restored_  
_Souls reunited in fields of gold_  
_Gratitude of a princess for her dragon_  
_An eternal lifetime of adventure awaits_

_Realm of the celestials in crisis_  
_Another world to be exact_  
_Minds of dear comrades warped_  
_Just think what could be at stake_  
_Yet all hope is not lost_  
_Band of fairies will not such a fate be_  
_Come hell or high water_  
_Heavens will not cleaved_  
_Come hell or high water_  
_Life Bonds of companions will not be severed_  
_Come hell or high water_

_Heaven and Earth be moved_  
_What Nastu wouldn't do to keep Lucy safe_  
_Heaven and earth be moved_  
_What Natsu wouldn't do to see her smile_  
_More radiant than the mourning star_  
_High above_  
_Heaven and Earth be moved_

_Sun high in the sky_  
_Light of a new day comes to play_  
_No good Bandits at large_  
_Just rewards await_  
_Sacred priestess_  
_Last of her kind_  
_New bonds formed_

_A kingdom of corruption_  
_bird of ancient fire takes flight_  
_Future of all humanity at stake_  
_How doomsday is near_  
_How the hour is nigh_  
_Just you wait!_  
_All hope is not lost_  
_Alas, but at what cost?_

_Day turns to night_  
_Eyes look your last_  
_Severance of ties_  
_Eyes look your last_  
_Time of an immoral drawing near_  
_Eyes look your last_  
_A final swan song_  
_Eyes look your last_  
_The White shores of Avalon await_  
_All in all too much for a celestial maiden to bear_

_Eyes look your last_  
_Tears flowing like cascading rain_  
_Solace in the arms of a most dear a dragon's angel will find_  
_How it's Right where she belongs_  
_Just like heaven_

_Sorrow in the hearts of many_  
_This too shall pass_  
_How true_  
_Times heals all wounds_  
_How true_  
_"We're all in this together" Natsu says_  
_How true_

_Dog days of a summer long past_  
_Is it not?_  
_Oh but how Magnolia is abuzz with life_  
_Magic and every day folk alike_  
_How they mill about_  
_and yet for how long?_  
_Dark times ahead_

_Storm clouds on the horizon_  
_Blades hanging over head_  
_Fairies know not_  
_Hark! What's this?_  
_A black omen_  
_Calamity_  
_Death incarnate in the air_  
_Such a terrible fate!_

_Comrades of Fairytail down for the count_  
_Start the drums of war_  
_Pestilence all around_

_Start the drums of war_  
_Clash of fairies and demons_  
_Start the drums of war_  
_Vengeance is the game_  
_Start the drums of war_  
_A Foe such as this never faced before_  
_Start the drums of war_  
_All magic under fire_  
_Start the drums of war_

_Raise the banner_  
_Behold the floating citadel of Algeria in the sky_  
_Open the gates to the Abode of the damned_

_Unholy King of kings and denizens if hell with a black heart_  
_Hands of a soul band pair reaching, reaching, reaching to never touch_  
_How could the dragon's star slip his fingers again?_

_Algeria_  
_A most vile curse_  
_Warriors entombed_  
_Such a horrible fate to befall_  
_Almost all if not for one_

_Unexpected sacrifice_  
_Most uphill Lucy faced_  
_Price of one star's light of a star for a billion more_  
_Most excruciating of all_  
_Oh, what can she do_  
_If only the fates weren't so cruel_  
_The most selfless of all_

_Black Wings of Terror in the sky_  
_Molten heat pulsating from within_  
_Trip down memory lane_  
_Tale of the Prodigal son reversed_  
_Clash of dragon titans high above_  
_Gods in this forsaken universe_  
_How can the "all-loving" divine let this be?_

_Tables turned_  
_Nauseating stench of flesh_  
_All this carnage_  
_Alas! the mighty fire dragon king has fallen_  
_Torn limb from limb_  
_A vast ocean of endless tears_  
_Spirit of a beloved son in shreds_

_A prince of flame's resolve_  
_Sanctuary of the fairies in smoldering ruin_  
_Ultimate journey of a hero_

_Change of scenery_  
_A steep hill he must climb for his power to truly rise_  
_Oh what he wouldn't do to keep those he loves safe_  
_His most precious golden star above all_  
_Oh what he wouldn't to for her breathe_  
_For her heart to beat_

_Sun rising_  
_Brand new day_  
_News of Natsu's absence come to light_  
_Lucy's heart shattered in two_

_Fairytail's glory days at an end_  
_Friends scattered all over_  
_Gulf of solitude_  
_How a broken angel falls to pieces with no soul around_  
_All in all , too much to bear_

_Tides of time_  
_Another shot_  
_New lease in life_  
_Young girl pursuing new ambitions in the_  
_Glittering iridescence of the flower capital_  
_Best way she knows how_  
_Neither New- crowned dragon king  the celestial maiden swore her neither heart to  nor fae of legend at her side_  
_How tragic!_  
_If only she knew what the fates had in store_

_Coliseum_  
_Illustrious new challenger arrives_  
_Unstoppable force of nature_  
_Magic power off the charts_  
_Oh, who could it be?_  
_Why a dear friend from the past?_  
_Nastu and Lucy_  
_Igneel's son and Layla's daughter reunited at last_  
_Flash of a smile_  
_Infectious, dazzling beyond compare_  
_How it sets a princesses' heart a flutter_

_Out and about_  
_Laughter filling the air_  
_Like days past_  
_Let the record show that nothing can tear the kind of fire and his angel apart_  
_Not even a year far from another_  
_An indestructible bond like no other_  
_Inseparable_  
_Together again at last_  
_Let the record show_

_Commotion_  
_Just What could this all about?_  
_Signal flare_  
_A call for Fairytail to rise again_  
_Like a phoenix from the ashes_  
_Time to begin anew_

_Hope lingering in the air_  
_For the dragonborn's future queen at last_  
_New begging in reach_  
_Familiar touch of his hand in hers_  
_Cozy Warmth seeping deep into bones_  
_Most welcome and sublime_

_All for one and one for all_  
_Oh the depths Natsu would for Lucy to dream again_  
_All for one and one for all_  
_Oh the depths he'd go for the sun to never set on her soul_  
_All for one and one for all_  
_Oh the depths he'd go for the radiant stars to never lose their luster_  
_All for one and one for all_

_Kingdom of Stella_  
_Two sovereign leaders_  
_One who guides with a steady hand_  
_The other with an iron first_  
_Arcane magic of dragon-kin_  
_Woe to all those mislead_  
_Do not be deceived_  
_Only Total Ruin and death_  
_Not prosperity await_

_Fairytail on the case_  
_Night a dream_  
_Horizon awash in a sea of stars_  
_Such beauty in the canopy above_  
_So much better for the cosmic lady with a true kindred spirit at her sight_  
_How perfect indeed!_

_Crackling fire_  
_Company of those most dear_  
_Beyond supreme_  
_Rustle, rustle, rustle in the brush_  
_Band of rouges_  
_Tyrant's right man_  
_Oh, what wicked sorcery is this?_  
_Bend others to his will_  
_the power of those eyes alone to blame_

_Warped Mind of a powerhouse_  
_thirst for blood on the brain_  
_Savage and rampant it seems_  
_Dragon's exalted in the crossfire_  
_Almost it not for the wizard of ice_

_Star-blessed in clutches of Zash_  
_Dragon God rushing to his beloved's aid_  
_Distinctive fragrance a homing beacon to his senses_  
_Electrifying too_

_Battle on_  
_Tyrant wearing an innocent's face_  
_Duality it seems_  
_Dragon-kind_  
_Duality_  
_Two hearts beating inside_

_Natsu to the rescue_  
_Stark Metamorphis_  
_Never seen before_  
_Positively bestial_  
_See the draconic being take flight_  
_Primal war cry ringing out_  
_New rules_  
_New identity_

_It seems_

_High-risk gamble with the gods_  
_Steep cost to pay_  
_Fire Dragon God's own humanity at stake_  
_Oh, what he wouldn't do for those most dear to his heart_

_Nemesis vanquished_  
_To the moral coil an a misguided soul succumbs_  
_Untapped magic_  
_Quite the shock to dragon king of fire's system_  
_"What do I look like?"_  
_"Like the same Natsu you've always been"_  
_Sacred Words ring true_

_Red sun rising_  
_Drown in infinity without inhaling_  
_A great poet once said_  
_Soul delivered from the sword_  
_A great poet once said_  
_Plenty of love abound for a dragon's golden star_  
_When held near_

_Hearts intertwined_  
_Fates interconnected_  
_Souls bound_  
_In the tapestry of life_  
_Natsu and Lucy_  
_A dragon and his princess_  
_Together always and forever_  
_Tight-knit clan_  
_Always and forever_

_War is here again_  
_Sound the alarm_  
_Clash of empires_  
_Sound the alarm_  
_Brother versus brother_  
_Sound the alarm_

_Screams of the Fire God's name in the dark_  
_A call to action_  
_Sever the ties that bind_  
_To his golden star's aid_  
_Without a doubt_

_Accursed fate_  
_A dragon's most treasured unresponsive in his arms_  
_Unmerciful Gods be damned!_  
_Not a single heartbeat of breath of life he can hear_  
_Unmerciful Gods be damned!_

_This unreal nightmare just too much to bear_  
_Unmerciful Gods be damned!_  
_The cosmos save one he dare curse_  
_Unmerciful Gods be damned!_  
_Etherious mode unlocked_  
_Unmerciful Gods be damned!_  
_Grief-stricken bloodlust pumping in the unholy fire demon's veins_  
_Unmerciful Gods be damned!_  
_The loss of a guiding beacon of light really does drive one mad_  
_Unmerciful Gods be damned!_

_Death lying over like an untimely frost_  
_Fear not— so it only seems!_  
_Praise the Gods!_  
_How does a demon not know that his beloved still breathes?_  
_Praise the Gods!_

_A mad dash to Natsu's side_  
_Wave of Relief washing over_  
_His precious Lucy 's voice like the most glorious of music to his ears_  
_Manic rage overcome_  
_Oh what the celestial maiden wouldn't do_  
_What she wouldn't risk_  
_Even her own essence for those she loves_  
_Oh what she wouldn't do_

_Warfare over_  
_Battle won_  
_Bloodshed never more_  
_Peace and prosperity in the land at last_

_Lavish gala_  
_Celebration of the ages_  
_All the star-born dreams of success come true_  
_Peak of her career_  
_Newfound Glory at astounding heights_

_Chapter's ending_  
_New one begging in this storybook of life_  
_A Story of Natsu and Lucy_  
_A Tale of Igneel's son and Layla's daughter_  
_A grand saga of timeless love eternal_  
_An indestructible bond like no other_  
_Together forever_  
_What does the future have in store?_  
_They can't wait to find out!_

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry if the poem seemed a little rushed towards the end-was trying my best to have this posted on time. Also found myself struggling in parts on account of temporary writers block—but I'm satisfied with this turned out so far Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think by leaving a review or comment . Reblog and share too! Why not check out my other works on my profiles and submissions from the other talented writers and artists for the Nalu server events too! Oh and don't forget to keep an eye on the rest of my profiles (including my A03) since there are more future projects on the way (in addition to what I'm already working on). ( See above, tumblr profile and bio for corresponding links if reading this on tumblr. Also on my fanfiction and A03). Until next time—- take care! Ta ta for now!_ **

 


End file.
